harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hogwarts Whomping Willow
I have to ask this How could it be that The Whimping Willow knows that he has to guard an entrance to the Shrieking Shrack?--Station7 17:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't. The underground passage is right under its roots, and the Whomping Willow attacks everyone/thing that goes near it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Why are you calling the whomping willow "He" Trees are both male and female as far as i know and therefore should simply be classified as "it". Two at Hogwarts Just had an idea. Would it be possible that there were two Whomping Willows at Hogwarts in the films? Couldn't we say that the one we see in Prisoner of Azkaban was the one which was there when the Marauders were at school and the one we see in Chamber of Secrets is just another one. If you look at them, they look completely different: the one in CS has very wide branches with smaller ones on the end as shown here: And the one in PA has a spilt trunk and the branches are much thinner as shown here: Its never mentioned that they were the same one in the films (or the books), and I'm sure people would have seen `Lupin if it was so close to the castle. Just a thought Joeworthy 19:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think they are supossed to be the same. Although it is an interesting thought, the whomping Willow in the Training Grounds (CoS) is not there in Prisoner of Azkaban, so I think it is only one. If there were two, we would have to say that there are two Hagrid's huts too, I think. : -> : El Profeta Vespertino 20:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I would very happily say that there are definitely two Hagrid's Huts in the films. It is pretty obvious that the one we see in Prisoner of Azkaban is in a completely different location and looks differently as well from the one in the previous films. The film makers made no attempt to try and conceal the fact it was a new one; the same as they did with the Whomping Willow. ::Joeworthy 12:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::The grounds and castle change slightly in each film. That doesn't mean there are two of everything. By your logic there must be two Hogwarts castles. Jayden Matthews 14:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think this article could be changed to reflect the fact that Whomping willow appears to be a species, rather than one specific tree, given the fact that the trio encounter lots of Whomping Willows in the D.H.:1 game. -Smonocco 22:19, December 5, 2010 (UTC) CoS to PoA? Hey, just thought I'd put this idea out there and see what people thought; Perhaps in the summer holidays between Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban the Whomping Willow's location was in fact moved purposely? After all, Snape claims the tree to be very 'valuable', more so than either Harry or Ron's lives, and it's plausable that Dumbledore/Snape had the tree moved to a safer location to prevent any further damage coming to it after what happened earlier in the year surrounding the Flying Ford Anglia. So the Whomping Willow could've been moved further out of the grounds where students were less likely to stumble across it? It's not like it would be impossbile to move with the use of magic. What do you think? [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 18:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say it unlikely. In the 1970s, the tree was in the same place it was in 1994, or else neither the Marauders, nor the Trio could get into the Shrieking Shack. Unless you are suggesting it was moved three times (which is even more unlikely) I find that very hard. The tree's different location is just a filmmaker's reapproach to a same subject: if we didn't considered this we'd say there are two Professor Flitwicks and two Professor Dumbledores, as well as three Lavender Browns. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Two at Hogwarts, RE:CoS to PoA? By all these comments we could also say that the secrets passage changed location as well (althrough not revealed until PoA the passage would still be there). --Danniesen 19:12, April 8, 2012 (Denmark)